Broken Trust
by NoTrustJustDead
Summary: I took the repair job at the pizzeria, not listening to Mike's advice. I didn't even last the second Night. Now I'm taken in by my killers as family. I slowly killing, I'm becoming a true monster. Yet it feels so good, is this really my dream family? Accepting Oc's!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Faded here! Thanks for taking the time to read my story, it means.a lot to me! Sorry for any grammar issues, I'm really bad at spelling. Well, I hope you enjoy! **

**I only own Allison .**

**This story will feature Freddy, Bonnie, Chika, Foxy, Mike, Golden Freddy. Scott Cawthon owns FNAF.**

* * *

I walked into the pizzeria, and the aroma of pizza flooded my nose. I glanced over to a guy walking in, he looked tired and pale. Plus, I was pretty sure those weren't pizza stains on his jacket. He looked at me with a nervous glance. I looked at his black hair and blue eyes. He looked so familiar, but I couldn't quite place where. Then, it hit me like a lightning bolt.

"Mike Schmidt? Is that you?" I asked, with a smile. He turned and looked at me, his skin fading into it's normal color. His blue eyes softened, and his body seemed to relax.

"Allison McCarthy, the prettiest girl in the nation. What brings you down here?" Mike chuckled, his signature smile gleaming across his face. I blushed, brushing my black hair out of my glasses.

"Well, Baylor shutdown so I'm going to apply for the mechanic job here," I sighed, looking around for the manager. I noticed he seemed a little worried, but he lead me to an office and grabbed some papers.

"Well just fill these out, and you get the job. Just work here form 6:00 to 12:00. I don't want you working here during the night. The pizzeria will close down in next month. It'll be closed for 2 years, which should give you enough time to make this place new. You start tomorrow, and my #'s in your uniform pocket. See you tomorrow Ally," he said quickly, placing a uniform on the desk. I sighed as I watched him leave.

I filled out the papers, grabbed my uniform and started heading heading for my car when I heard a little girl crying. I turned and looked to see nothing was there. I glanced over at Freddy, getting this creepy feeling. I shook my head and walked out the pizzeria.

If I had stayed a little longer, I may have seen why Mike didn't want me working at night. I may have known how deadly that place actually was. I just might have seen Freddy Frazbear whisper the words,

"It's Me"

* * *

**Well, I know it's short but the next one will be longer. Anyways, I forgot to mention that Mike will the be the manager in my story. It's just that no one wants to take the Night guard job so he continues to do it. **

**Mike and Allison have known each other since high school, so that's how she recognized him.**

* * *

**Here's the papers Ally filled out.**

**Name: Allison McCarthy **

**Age: 24**

**Do you have a lawyer? If so, please place their # under the check box.**

**[X] Yes [ ] No **

***Random Phone #***

**Are you a experienced mechanic?**

**[X] Yes [ ] No**

**Please provide your phone #**

***Another Random phone #***

**Thank you for applying to be one of Frazbear's Entertainment Staff! (FES ) As always, Frazbear Entertainment is not responsible for any injury or death. If you have any questions call 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR or ask the manager! **

* * *

㇬2Q&amp;A, Songs, Shout out, Stories &amp; More!㇬2

Here I answer any questions you might have, dedicated a song for the chapter, recommended stories, and give a shout out to an awesome reader! I may also talk about some FNAF theories. If you have any questions just ask it in your review!


	2. Stuffed

**Hello, Faded again! I hope you enjoy this chapter, like I said it's MUCH longer. Well I hope you enjoy! Oh, and if anyone wants proof read for me that would be Awesome! Please Pm me if you're interested. **

**I only own Winter &amp; Allison. Scott Cawthorn owns Five Night's at Freddy's **

* * *

I walked into at 4:00, ready to get an early start. I looked down at my uniform, happy to see it was some other color than blue. It was full black and the word repair was stitched across my back in big white letters. The pizzeria logo was on my shirt pocket and my old repair cap had McCarthy spelled out in calligraphy. I whistled as I headed towards the parts and service room, whistling Toreador March.

I passed by Pirate's Cove, catching only a glimpse of Foxy. I smiled at the memories that were flooding my mind. Foxy was always Mike's favorite, and he always tried to be just like him, minus the accent. I thought of all the good times I had the pizzeria as a child. How Bonnie would teach me how to play guitar, Chika would make me my favorite pizza, and Freddy would rock me back and forth when I was upset.

I snapped out of my daydream when I reached the service room. I managed to find a cart and it had majority of my needed supplies. Oil, needle, thread, fur, and basic repairing tools. I sighed as I turned to leave when I saw Bonnie standing in the door way. His maroon eyes just stared at me for a while. I decided to try and talk to him see what he wants.

"Uh, Hey Bonnie! I'm Allison McCarthy! I'm the repair guy!" I say as calmly as possible. He just looked at me, with this deadly look in his eyes. I felt like I should get on my knees and beg, and I actually considered doing that.

"Hey, you look like you need some repairs! Well, I can fix that, all I need is to get some more supp-" I chocked, stunned to see he was holding me you by my throat. I felt his claw rip at my skin, blood dripping down. I couldn't talk, breath, or think. I was powerless. I felt tears beginning to stream down my face. My life flashed before my eyes. Everything I ever knew would be gone in a matter of seconds.

He let go of me, and I regained everything I thought I would lose in a matter of seconds. I thought I would make it. I looked up to see Bonnie wasn't there. I looked at my phone to see it was 6:00. I made it.

I got up, pain oddly shooting through my body. I grabbed my supplies and managed to start working on Freddy. I kept a close eye on Bonnie, I'm still a little scared. I actually thought that the bear was in pretty good condition. All I really had to do was add oil in the needed areas, repaint his eyes, clean his fur, and replace his voice box. I smiled as I finished, glad to see Freddy back in style. I looked down at my hands, seeing that almost all of the blisters I got last week were busted open. I was a bloody mess, literally. I managed to clean myself up, but I could tell Bonnie gave me a couple of scars. I looked decent when Mike, came in.

"Hey Ally! How are you this lovely morning?" Mike grinned as he strutted in. I smiled, back. Mike always had a way to make me smile. I sighed as I looked from Chika, already tired from that night.

"Pretty Good. I managed clean up Freddy and I fixed the kitchen's camera," I huffed. I knew I couldn't lie, he had ways of finding out the truth. So, instead of lying I just tell him part of what actually happened.

"Cool, Hey I was wondering something," he sighed, jumping up on stage. I brushed my hair out of my eyes, my glasses long since broken by Bonnie. Stupid fucking rabbit.

"Would you like to go out on Sunday?" He asked, glancing at my eyes. I smiled, my cheeks slowly turning pink.

"I'd love to Mike! How about 11:30 at your place?" I blushed, finishing up Chika's wing. He smiled, hopping off the stage. He walked off to somewhere, but then I heard a strange sound.

_You won't go. You'll be here, safe with us. We'll protect you from the hunters. We'll keep you safe from REALITY._

I probably looked around me eighteen times for the person who said that. I shrugged, figuring I was just hearing things. I finished up Chika, and I was heading towards Foxy when I looked at the time. 12:00.

Dammit.

I thought that if I can get to Pirate's Cove before Bonnie starts moving, I just might survive the Night. I rushed to Pirate's Cove, my heart beating like a horse in second place who's trying to make first and the finish line is 12 feet away.

I jumped into the Cove, my lungs on fire. I began to work on Foxy, might as well do my job right? Let me tell you, thus guy was a p.o.s.

Piece of Shit.

I started working on him, figuring it would take up the majority of the night. It turns out I found a bunch of newspaper articles in there. Some I had seen on the walls, others were new to me. A particular one caught my eye.

**Mass Murder Arrested! Children's Body's are still not found!**

**_Mass Murder Eric Shield was arrested for the gruesome murder of 6-year old Amy Lee, 7-year old Micheal Robertson, 7-year old Ray Rose, 9-year old David Washington, and 4-year old Arcus McCarthy. None of the bodies has been found, but the Freddy Frazbear Pizzeria has taken a major loss in costumers. _**

I felt sadness sweep over me. I miss my younger brother, he was so sweet. He always found something to smile about. I felt sadness sweep over me. I felt the tears streaming down my face. He was too young, he didn't even know what the hell Windex was! I found myself sobbing, my heart aching. I thought I spilled my water when I felt that my stomach was wet, but pain pulsed through my body. I opened my eyes, blood splashing out of my mouth. I looked down to see the Fox's hook was in my stomach. I screamed.

* * *

_Bonnie's Pov_

I heard a scream and I immediately turned my attention away from Mike, and turned his attention to the cameras. He figured it was Chika but I knew better, it came directly from Pirate's Cove. I smiled, running towards the cove when I ran into Freddy. He smiled too, already nudging me for a race.

"On the count of 3. 1..2..3!" I yelled, racing off. Freddy took first and reached Fox in like one second. I breathed heavily as I walked into the storage room, seeing the blood that was dripping from the girl's uniform.

"Damn Foxy, that's deep!" I said, getting closer to the girl. She looked up at me with a knowing look, and I smirked.

"It's nothing like Mikey. She didn't even fight back!" Foxy smirked, a tiny bit of his pirate accent kicking in. I smiled, grabbing her arm. Foxy and I shuffled her to a suit, already prepared for her. We shoved her in, her the e'er cracking of her bones. I watched as blood began to seep out around the eyes and mouth. When we were done, Freddy had already cleaned up all of the blood. We were about to head out when we heard a little voice call after us.

"What are you guys doing in here?"

I turned to see Mangle hanging from the ceiling. She blinked a couple times, her Golden eyes shining a little bit more each time.

"Just taking care of a human. How are you and the gang?" Freddy asked, walking up to her.

"Well, I mostly just roam wherever I want now. Goldy still is planning to kill the guard, and Winter has been writing some songs!" She said happily, her voice reminding me of strawberries. Foxy left and I followed, heading towards the stage. Chika was already waiting for me.

"1 down, 1 to go!" She smiled, her eyes gleaming with pride, "Or maybe not"

"Why not? " I asked. I doubted she successfully killed him, plus she seemed a little sad.

"I heard Mike talking over the phone. He quit the job!" She sighed, looking up at Freddy as he jumped up on stage.

"Well, I guess we can destroy that stupid phone now," I sighed picking up my guitar. We heard Mike and we watched as Mangle swung across the ceiling, the phone her jaw, "Or not"

We got into positions and froze as the clock struck six. Here goes another day of torture.

* * *

**Well, a lot went down in this chapter! How do you guys feel since I decided to throw in Mangle? She's always been my favorite in FNAF 2, plus she'll be a partial source of humor. **

**Anyways, Allison may be dead in this story, but isn't in another one! In fact she's being the Night Guard in My Job at Freddy's by CookieCutter1108. She'll have some features in that story that you didn't get to see here and last longer! **

**I'm also gonna explain the whole gang thing. There's one gang who try and kill all the humans while the other one is a mash of all the forgotten animatronics, and they also kill, just in a different way. They start to take vital things you need to survive from the main gang. So the two gangs get along pretty Well.**

* * *

**AngelFoxfromHell: Thanks for reviewing! It's gonna quite a dark, dangerous, sad...loving and funny adventure my friend! I hear you need an OC for your story and I would Happy to lend a hand! Just let me Pm you! **

**This chapter is dedicated to AngelFoxfromHell, You rock!**

**Song of the day is: Welcome to Freddy's by Made Macabre!**

**I am accepting Oc's first the Night Guard, Repair guy, and animatronics for Mangle's gang! Please fill out your Over sheet like so: (I'm going to use my newly introduced Oc Winter)**

**Name: Winter the Polar Bear**

**Human or Animatronic: Animatronic**

**Age(Only for Humans):**

**Fur/Hair Color: White**

**Eye color: Blue**

**Job at Freddy's: Solo Trapeze act (If human please put Nightwatch or Repair)**

**Traits: Stubborn, Gullible, Funny, Brave, and Stealthy**

**Flaws: ill tempered, curious, and Stealthy**

**History with Freddy's: One of the Five original animatronics, Winter was transferred to a different pizzeria after the original pizzeria closed down. She was transferred to the current pizzeria after the one she was working at closed down. **

**Best Friend(s): Golden Freddy, Chika, Bonnie, Mangle &amp; Foxy**

**Relationship: Freddy Frazbear**

**Antagonist/Protagonist: Whatever Freddy is.**

**Pm or review the Bio sheet, Thanks!**


	3. Newbies

**Hey, Faded here! I just wanna say thanks to all of you who have offered Oc's, it means a lot to me! Of course, I'm still accepting OC's, so you can introduce yours at any time!**

**I only own Winter, Allison (animatronic will be introduced this chapter), and Marie!**

**Katie Lee belongs to RadRadha04**

**Amy belongs to mylittleoctonaut **

**Angel belongs to AngelPrincess**

**Abby belongs to Emarye**

**Markiplier is himself :3 (I couldn't resist!)**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! (Scott owns FNAF)**

* * *

_Mangle's Pov _

Tangle chuckled as I swung into the storage room. I noticed the stuffed animatronic as I opened the hatch door to the basement. I had to use what little strength I had to push it down the shoot. I sighed as it finally slid down the path. I hopped down, the hatch door slamming behind me.

Tangle was upset to realize that some of the newer additions to our family will wake up tonight. He never liked people anyways. I finally reached to the bottom of the slide, the basement in it's usual busy state. I sighed as I shuffled the animatronic against the wall with Abby.

"Hey M&amp;T, thanks for grabbing that animatronic for me! Why don't you two get some rest? Wait, what's in your jaw Mangle?" Winter asked, kneeling down to us. I dropped the phone, feeling proud of my accomplishment. Winter smiled, patting my head. She stood up, the phone in her paws, and walked towards Goldy. I yawned, climbing up into the rafters to my cot. I rolled up into a small ball, closing my eyes, well our eyes. I felt my self slip into sleep, yet when I opened my eyes I noticed everything was different. I was at my old home, sitting by TC.

"Oh, Winter," I muttered, happily accepting my gift.

* * *

_Bonnie's Pov_

We basically stood there and sang to no one for hours. I was just watching the clock, counting down the minutes until the place closed.11:30, just thirty more minutes until I get to see Winter. I watched as there humans strolled in.

You've got to be fucking kidding me.

I watched as they all left towards the security room. Two females, one male. The females looked a little familiar. I watched as the clock turned to 12:00, and I let my guitar clatter on the floor.

"God Dammit! Look, you two go handle Winter and G, I'll handle the humans," I growled, jumping off the stage. I practically ran the way there, anger boiling in my chest. I jumped in there, the door shutting behind me. I shrieked, startling all of them. I grabbed the guy, ripping up his t-shirt. He cussed at me and dropped to the floor. I looked at one of the females and slammed her into the desk, the other one horrified.

I kept beating the crap out of them until I heard loud clanking down the hallway. I had the male by his throat, one female bleeding on the floor, and the other knocked out since I slammed her head into the desk.

"Bonnie, what th-? Oh, I see. Well, we'll get them tomorrow! Right now the others are waking up! By the way, someone may have eaten your broccoli" Winter sighed, examining the room. I growled and dropped the male, leaving with Winter. We took the hatch down to the basement, my system cooling off a bit.

Once we got into the basement, I could tell Goldy was a little excited. He always liked activating other animatronics, we could never understand why. Mangle was sleeping, Foxy was playing with Mangle markers, Freddy was talking with Goldy, and Chika was eating my broccoli. Damn that chicken.

"Well, I'll get the newbies! Bon, can you do me a favor and drag the big present box out here too?" She asked heading to the other animatronics. I didn't know why the box was needed, but I went and got it any way. It took a bit of Chika's help since it was pretty heavy box. I knew to place it on the ground gently since Winter might get pissy again. Her and this damn box.

"Thanks Guys! Our first dude is just waking up!" She smiled, her eyes glowing. We all shuffled over to an animatronic dog, all awaiting to see what it would be like. Okay, I have to admit, it was extremely fun to have nights like this, mostly because of the newbies. The dog was full black, and it had a matching buddy beside it. This one seemed to be a female, and about the same height as Chika.

* * *

_Alice's POV_

I opened my eyes, my head throbbing a bit. I looked up to see quite a few other animatronics. Three bears, two foxes, and a bunny. I looked to my right to see there was even more animatronics, some looking battered up.

"Hi friend, I'm Winter the Polar Bear!" The white bear said, offering her hand. I took it, she seemed pretty nice. I looked at the others, especially the golden one. He looked as if he didn't have an endoskeleton at all! I guessed he noticed that I was examination him, because he introduced himself right after I stood up.

"I'm Golden Freddy, but these guys like to call me Goldy," He grinned, adjusting his top-hat. I nodded, knowing he had to be something important. I mean I've never heard of an animatronic moving without an endo, so he has to be special.

"I'm Freddy Frazbear, you can just call me Freddy though. I'm Golden's little brother, and the mascot of the pizzeria, " The brown bear smiled, adjusting his tie. He looked a bit like Goldy, just brown and with an endoskeleton.

"I'm Bonnie, but Winter likes to call me Bon. I'm part of Freddy's band" The bunny gleamed. He seemed really happy to meet me, so I knew I could easily get along with him.

"I'm Chika, I'm also part of Freddy's band. I also like pizza!" The chicken giggled. Her bib read "Let's Eat!" and it had a few pizza stains on it. Well, I think they're pizza stains.

"I'm Mangle, and my other head is Tangle. We help out Winter so she can a bit more free time," the fox smiled, dangling from the ceiling. The other head seemed to glare at me so I turned my attention to the other fox.

"My name be Foxy. I work at ye' Pirate's Cove. What be your name lass?" The red fox asked, a pirate accent flowing with his words. He had this hook on his hand, and an eye patch covering of his eyes, which matched with Mangle's.

I thought my name for a second and then I heard someone say it, my first instinct to blurt it out.

"Alice the Australian Shepherd! " I said happily. It came out my mouth easily and it seemed to just fit with me. I watched as the seemed to smile and Winter went down to activate other animatronics while Golden lead me to what seemed to be a phone.

"Alright Ally, I need you to do me a favor! I'm gonna be helping Winter all night with the other animatronics, so I need you to find a way to get all the previous calls and recordings from this phone. If you need any help just call for Mangle. I'm sure you can do it!" He smiled, walking off to help the others. I sighed as I started messing with the phone.

In about two hours I managed to get into the phone's records and go through all of the recordings. I felt pretty proud, and I turned to see some other animatronics awake. There was a red bunny and a tan fox. The bunny looked really sweet, like you just want to hug her because she seems so nice. The fox was a few inches shorter than me, probably the shortest out of all of us. I walked towards them, hoping to be friends.

"Hi, I'm Alice! I'm a newbie, like you two. What's your names?" I asked with my best smile. They smiled back, seeming a bit more relaxed.

"I'm Katie, and this is..." the bunny piped up, her blue eyes turning towards the fox.

"Abby. So, do you like this place?" The fox asked, her two shaded brown eyes examining me. I shrugged, not knowing how to properly answer the question. The fox nodded, walking off to meet Mangle. I returned my gaze to Katie, wanting to get know her better.

"Have you met everyone?" I asked, not thinking of anything else to say. She was a little shorter than Bonnie, but a bit taller than me. Her fur was red like a cheery, here eyes as blue as the sky. She seemed like she was brand new, even her fur was extremely nice.

"Only the guys down here, not the ones up stairs," she sighed, her black nose twitching a bit. I nodded, wondering how Bonnie would react to meeting her.

"Am I the only bunny here?" She asked, obviously anxious to meet the others. I chuckled a little, still thinking about Bonnie 's reaction.

"There's Bonnie, he's with the other guys right now," I smiled, watching her eyes brighten with joy.

I have a feeling we'll be really close friends.

* * *

**Well, there's the chapter! I will involve the Marionette, and some of the toys. Thanks for the Oc's and I'm still accepting more! A lot of action will go down next chapter!**

**I'm also officially announcing a prequel to this story containing Winter and the cannon characters! I'll probably only need 3 Oc's for that one though. The story will be called "The Game". It'll be more dark and depressing though.**

**So here is the Bio sheet for that story (More detailed) I'll use Alice as an example.**

**Name: Alice the Australian Shepard **

**Gender: Female **

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Height: 5'4**

**Flaws: Loud, Clumsy, and absent minded.**

**Personality: Nerdy, socially awkward, and girly.**

**Fur Color: Black **

**Enemies: Night Guard, Marionette **

**Friends: Katie, Abby, and Bonnie**

**How they attack: Rips out players throat from right door. Bangs on window allot. **

**History with Freddy's: Stuffed inside suit and had decided to stick with the family rules. **

**Make it detailed and I don't want good guys, I want down to earth bad guys!**

**Anyways, see you guys later!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend in NY, Emarye! You rock!**


End file.
